


An Update for this AO3 lol

by cowboykylux



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Just a small announcement post explaining what's going on here (not writing, just an update post)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I just wanted to give a short explanation for why I'm uploading so much here recently.

Some things have transpired over on tumblr which had made me decide to remove myself from that community and that side of the fandom. I plan on deactivating my blog, but before I do delete the blog I want to save all the writing that I've posted over the past few years because I don't want to lose any of it. I promise that as soon as all that writing is backed up, the mass uploads and notifications and all the spam will come to a stop lol, and we'll return to our regularly scheduled updates of chaptered fics.

I'm very sorry for all the emails to everyone who has subscribed to this AO3, and I really appreciate your patience and understanding right now as I go through all the writing! 

All my love xxxx


	2. an update on the update lol

Hey everyone! I just wanted to give another update on what's happenin' here on this AO3 lol. I have gone through my writing and uploaded all the Charlie Barber, Paul Sevier, Paterson, Clyde Logan, Pale, and my Kylo Ren AU writing! Thank you all so much for your patience about this, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the kindness in the comments on this post, and how much I appreciate all your comments on the individual writing. For someone who was feeling very much like maybe the fandom is better off without me, your kindness lifted my spirits enormously. 

**We're still not finished though, because starting tomorrow I'm going to begin uploading all my Flip Zimmerman writing, and the rest of my Supreme Leader Kylo writing.** Hopefully by the end of the week it'll all be uploaded, but please be prepared for a bunch of emails (again I'm so sorry but I have to save and backup my writing somewhere afterall!). 

For those of you who may not know me from tumblr, Flip Zimmerman is fully wholly and completely my favorite character, I have incredibly strong feelings about him he's my best boy my #1 mensch lol -- so naturally, I've written the most for him, which is why I've saved him for last. Hopefully though like I said, by the end of the week all the writing will be up, and we can FINALLY get back to our regularly scheduled chapter-fic updates. 

I want to take this opportunity to also say from the very bottom of my heart, I love you all and I care about you all so deeply. Thank you for your support about all the drama that happened a few weeks ago. I've been debating whether or not to actually delete the blog, your kindnesses have me all conflicted now. Please know that I see your love and I'm sending it right back to you. I'll post another update when all the writing is up so that you guys can rest easy and know that your poor inboxes won't be spammed anymore lol! 

Until then, I hope you enjoy the huge amount of our favorite detective and our favorite big evil supreme leader that's going to be uploaded here soon, and I'll talk with you all later! <3333


	3. Another Update -- I made a fandom twitter!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that I've made a twitter account for our corner of the fandom!! It's very small and new and not much exciting content is up at the moment, but I plan on posting writing, headcanons, fanart, as well as just talking with you guys if you'd like to come say hey! 

You can find me [**@missus_z**](https://twitter.com/missus_z)

I hope to see some of you there :) <333


End file.
